1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high capacity media handling devices and, more particularly, to a media handling device having a media shingling mechanism for providing a uniform inter-page gap between successive media sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand in the market for high capacity media handling devices is ever increasing due to the flexibility of these devices. This attribute is a great help for customers as different media can be selected and used with these devices. Additionally, this allows for greater volumes of media to be loaded into these devices. As the ability to produce greater amounts of output in a short period of time increase, the need for input devices that can feed a high volume of media without needing refilling is also increasing. However, these high capacity input devices need a mechanism to lift and effectively present the media to the pick or feeding mechanism.
Motor driven elevator mechanisms have been used heretofore in order to elevate a stack of media to the feeding mechanism that picks and presents one sheet of media at a time to the machine that will produced a processed output, whether it be printed, copied, scanned or faxed media. However, a problem exists with the use of this elevator mechanism if a dam is used as the media restraint mechanism. As the elevator goes up, the media stack moves vertically in rectilinear fashion which creates a subsequent problem during preparation of the top portion of the media stack for picking in conjunction with a media restraint dam. The problem is the variation in the inter-page gap produced between successive sheets as they are moved past the dam from the top of the vertically elevated stack.
Media handling devices currently attempt to solve this problem by providing a back restraint with an inclined planar surface that is used to guide the sheets of media laterally to the dam in preparation for picking in the feeding process. However, the use of the inclined surface on the back restraint in conjunction with a motor-driven elevator mechanism will result in a potential large frictional resistance between the inclined surface and the media stack traveling upwardly. This will result in a requirement for a higher motor capacity or, in a worst case, the motor stalling. In addition, possible damage to the media may occur.
Thus, there is still a need for an innovation that will provide a solution to the aforementioned problem that will avoid adverse impact on the capacity of the elevator motor.